<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by Nedmons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443631">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons'>Nedmons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edward Snowden - Fandom, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Americans in Russia, Exile, Ficlet, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Imported from Tumblr, Mention of Impeachment, Return to the US</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly seven years of exile, the NSA whistleblower comes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet is inspired by…two Thursdays ago, when the author passed through a metal detector <i>with their bracelets on.</i></p><p>Also found on: <a href="https://weird-hogwartsrus.tumblr.com/post/190497516080/unexpected">https://weird-hogwartsrus.tumblr.com/post/190497516080/unexpected</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in 2013, he was at high risk of capture, torture, and execution. While those nearly seven years in Russia had fared him well, he missed his homeland, and he waited for return. So, it was a surprise, when the opportunity finally came.</p><p>The journey had him filled with anticipation, and maybe a bit of apprehension. Though the public opinion of him had softened, there was still the possibility of someone giving him a pinprick and having him die in the shower. But with the focus directed on the trial of Donald Trump, the chap was fortunate enough that death would not be the case for him.</p><p>At the arrival, he went through the metal detector as was custom in American airports. He didn’t set off the alarm, and oddly enough, airport security didn’t say anything about him not being allowed to fly. As he walked through the airport to the exit, he had a realisation.</p><p>Edward Snowden made his steps into the United States of America, a free man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>